


Bucky's Bride

by SherryBaby14



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Obsession, Smut, stalking'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22577629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherryBaby14/pseuds/SherryBaby14
Summary: Bucky steals the bride
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 13
Kudos: 307





	Bucky's Bride

The cover of the magazine was a smiling bride, decked out in a beautiful lace number. The headlines read ‘Dream Honeymoon’ and ‘Ten Best Bridesmaid’s Gifts’. You weren’t planning on a honeymoon or having bridesmaids. But your fiancé was getting annoyed with your lack of caring about the wedding, so you reached for the rag. 

“Excuse me.” A stranger went for the same magazine and you grazed hands. 

“Sorry.” You turned to see beautiful blue eyes and a handsome smile. His face was enough to make you blink twice. “Go ahead.”

“Thanks.” He grabbed two copies of the bridal magazine and handed one to you. “Getting married?”   
“Yeah.” You nodded. “You?” 

“Congratulations. A beauty like you, I’m not surprised someone popped the question as soon as they could.” He smiled a million-dollar smile. You felt like the only one in the store. “No. No marriage for me.” 

“You just like bridal magazines?” You tried not the think about the compliment, not used to hearing such things. 

He erupted in laughter and threw his head back. You glanced from side to side, unsure why this handsome man was even paying you a lick of attention. 

“I own a catering business.” He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a card. “Research. I have to stay on top of wedding trends.”

You took the card and nodded, realizing you were just a mark. 

“I’m planning on a courthouse wedding. Maybe a small dinner after.” You handed the card back. “Not in the market for a caterer.” 

“That sounds like a lovely wedding.” He pushed your hand. “I was only showing that I’m not some weirdo collecting bridal magazines. Keep it.” 

You looked at the front: James Buchanan Barnes, owner ‘Longing Rusted’ restaurant and catering.

“This is the most popular restaurant in the city.” You’d heard stories of a month-long waitlist. “You’re Bucky Barnes?”

“Guilty.” He smiled.

You looked him up and down, suddenly feeling self-conscious. His clothes probably cost more than your rent. You wanted to get away from the intimidating man, buying the magazine was no longer worth it, but not wanting to bolt from the store.

“Hold on one second.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a buzzing phone. “Hello.”

Bucky had turned to answer the thing and you used the opportunity to accomplish option two, dropping the magazine as you left the shop and walked out on to the busy New York street. 

It was rude, but the man was a celebrity around the city, and you didn’t want to embarrass yourself more than you already had. Your fiancé could deal with thinking you didn’t care about the wedding a bit longer.

~~

“Come on out. I am sure that one is perfect for you.” The Bridal consultant was starting to sound annoyed. 

“I told you, it’s just a courthouse wedding.” You sighed, the ballgown over the top, as you opened the door from the fitting room. “This is way too much.” 

“But you look gorgeous!” She tightened the fasteners and led you over to the pedestal. “I thought you said your fiancé wanted a more traditional look. This is a traditional bride.” 

“It’s not me.” You hiked up the skirt. “I don’t even care if the thing is white, to be honest.” 

“If it isn’t the runaway bride?” A voice made you turn your head.

There stood Bucky Barnes, a smile on his face as he rested his arm on the wall. 

“What are you doing here?” It had been two weeks since the magazine incident and all you could do was stare at him in shock.

“Stalking you of course.” He raised his eyebrows.

“Mr. Barnes.” Your consultant glared at you before going to kiss Bucky on the cheek. “I have the samples at the front of the store.” 

“Most people at least say goodbye.” He pushed off the wall and walked toward you. “Where was the fire?”

You make me uncomfortable. Why are you talking to me anyway? That was what ran through your head. 

“You’re a busy man. I didn’t want to waste your time.” You fidgeted, feeling his eyes on you. 

“That dress doesn’t suit you at all.” He frowned. “Where’s your bridal party? Mom? Friends? You need some extra opinions.” 

“Couldn’t make it.” You wanted out of the dress. “They’re coming in for the wedding. I haven’t lived in New York very long and they can’t afford to come out for all the little stuff. Really the only person in my life who seems to care about the wedding stuff is my fiancé.”

“Then where is he?” Bucky folded his arms. 

“Doesn’t want to see the bride in the dress before the wedding.” You felt tears sting your eyes. 

“Woah.” He reached out and grabbed your arm. “Is everything okay?”

“I’m fine.” You wiped your eyes before a drop fell.

“Come on.” He led you off the pedestal. “Get changed. I’m getting you out of here.”

“It’s okay. Really.” You didn’t object as he guided you to the fitting room.

“The only tears allowed in a bridal shop are tears of joy.” He stopped at the door. “I’m not taking no for an answer. Get changed.”

You sighed and felt some relief as the door shut. Wanting the gown off of you more than you realized. It didn’t take long until you were back in your jeans and sweater. 

“I should really get home.” You grabbed your purse before opening the door. “And I’m sure you have some reason for the samples you need to get to.”

“A client wants the appetizers to be influenced by her dress.” Bucky laughed. “The same texture as the fabric. A picture wasn’t good enough.”

“Really?” That sounded so absurd to you. “Man I am not cut out for weddings.” 

“What makes you say that?” Bucky grabbed an envelope from the consultant who didn’t even bother saying goodbye to you. 

“All I want is the courthouse, a small dinner with close family. I’d rather get married in this than that.” You pushed open the door to the bridal shop. “Ugh, I do not need to unload on you like this. You’re a stranger.”

“I’m around a lot of brides. You don’t fit the mold.” Bucky ignored your last comment. “Most are excited about the dress, and the lavish party. Celebrating their love.”

“I don’t want the attention and it’s a waste of money.” You sighed as you looked up. “But my fiancé is getting annoyed with my lack of caring.” 

“Well if he wants the big wedding make him plan it?” Bucky stopped a few stores down and pulled open the door to a coffee shop. 

“I brought that up, but he doesn’t want to wait any longer. Plus he doesn’t even have a guest list. Not inviting a soul.” You went to the counter. “He’d rather I get my wedding with bits of his suggestions thrown in.” 

“Like a ballgown?” Bucky pulled out his wallet. “Two black coffees.” 

“Lucky guess. I take my coffee black.” You were happy for the change in subject. 

“No luck.” Bucky winked at you. “I’m a stalker, remember?”

“Right.” You laughed. “How could I forget?” 

“So why the rush?” Bucky took both coffees and nodded his head to a booth. “With the wedding?”

“We’ve been together for six months, he proposed. Doesn’t want to wait any longer.” You slid into the seat and took your coffee. “And I’ve kept him waiting long enough.” 

Bucky’s eyes went wide at the innuendo. 

“He’s been patient. It was important to me to wait for marriage.” You felt your face get hot. It was the reaction everyone you told had. You were crazy. How old were you? Why wait? What was the big deal? “I don’t expect you to understand.” 

“There’s nothing wrong with values.” He gave a warm smile. 

“This coming from the man who takes a new model to every opening?” You raised your eyebrows.

“Hey.” Bucky swatted your hand. “Now who is the stalker?” 

“I may have googled you after our last run-in.” You felt yourself relax at the confession. “You’re accomplished. You should be proud.” 

“What about you Y/N?” He leaned back. “What do you do for work?”

You chatted away about yourself. Shocked at how easy he was to talk to, giving little to no thought to the wedding dress debacle. 

~~

Calling around hadn’t worked, every place was booked. You thought if you made a plea in person someone might give, but you’d already crossed off your first two choices and your heart was heavy as you walked into your third.

“How many?” The hostess grabbed a menu.

“Actually, I was hoping to make a reservation for three weeks from Friday, for twelve people?” You thought three weeks’ notice was plenty of time. 

“Shouldn’t be a problem.” The hostess pulled out a notebook.

That was a good sign. This place didn’t even use computers. They had to have an opening.

“That’s strange.” She frowned. “We’re completely booked.”

“I didn’t even say the time yet.” Your stomach started to ache.

“Maybe we’re closed or something.” She turned the book to show you red blocking out the entire thing. 

“On a Friday?” You thought you were going to throw up.

“Why is it whenever I see you, you’re in distress?” The familiar voice calmed you. 

Bucky was right behind you with his million-dollar smile. After your last run in he was the closest thing you had to a friend in the city and you didn’t hesitate to fall into his chest and start sobbing. 

“Hey.” He rubbed your back. “Shhh. It’s okay.”

He didn’t ask you any questions. Just held you as you cried. It was a week since your trip to the coffee shop. You didn’t exchange numbers or anything, he probably didn’t even remember your name.

“Shhhh.” He held you as he walked you to a corner of the restaurant and sat down in a booth, pulling you against him.

You cried and cried and cried.

“Here.” He brought a glass of water to his chest and you hiccuped as you took a sip. “Everything will be okay.” 

“I’ve tried every restaurant and they’re all booked.” You lifted your head. “I haven’t had time to find a dress. My fiancé won’t help at all, but then he is mad at me for not doing enough and I don’t even care.” 

“Did you try my recommendations?” Bucky didn’t stop rubbing your back. 

“Yes!” You wiped your face and took more water. “All but two. I even name-dropped you.”

That experience had made you cringe, and you weren’t going to repeat the mistake. 

“The marriage matters more than the wedding.” Bucky smiled at you. “A lifetime of happiness. Think of that.” 

“The way I keep screwing up.” You leaned back in the booth. “And he’s been so busy at work with some new client. We haven’t even seen each other. It’s so stressful and I feel so alone.” 

“That settles it.” Bucky grabbed your shoulder. “You’re having your wedding dinner at my restaurant.”

“Thank you.” You rolled your eyes. “But you’re out of my budget and don’t you have a month wait? I’m sure you’re all booked.”

“Consider it a gift to me.” Bucky squeezed a little. “I insist.”

“I can’t accept.” You sniffled. “It wouldn’t be right.”

“You can pay me in feedback.” Bucky laughed. “I’ve got a few new menu ideas I want to try out. I get to choose what you eat. That sound fair?” 

“Thank you.” The tears started to well again, but you felt some relief. 

“Party of twelve?” Bucky pulled you against his chest. “I’ll make rabbit, venison, there’s a wonderful cricket dish I’ve wanted to make.”

“I know you’re joking, but I’d been fine with any of those at this point.” You let out a laugh between a sniffle. 

“Only the best for you.” Bucky rubbed your back.

“Why are you so nice to me?” You lifted your head and stared at him.

“I’m nice to everyone.” He shrugged. “And one month? Try six.”

“I know you’re trying to tease me.” Your lip started to quiver. “But now I feel worse.”

“Come here you silly girl.” Bucky pulled you back in as more tears fell. “You really are a one-in-a-million.”

~~

Your fiancé was thrilled with the reservation. Of course, he was too busy with work to come celebrate, but a week later you found yourselves together. 

Dinner turned to a movie that had turned into some kissing. You moaned into his mouth as he grabbed at your shirt. 

“I don’t want to wait any longer.” He kissed your neck. “It’s only two weeks.”

“Stop.” You grabbed his wrist. “We’ve waited this long. It’s only two weeks?” 

“Fuck.” He hopped up from the couch and ran his hands over his hair. “Do you know there are lots of women who would be thrilled with this?”

He ran his hands over the air in front of him. 

“I’ve been pretty fucking patient.” He grabbed his coat. “Working eighty hours a week and can’t even get any from my own fiancé.” 

“What?” You stood up and followed him. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing.” He rubbed his eyes. “I’m just stressed about the wedding and now this mystery client at work. I’ve already ignored at least five e-mails from them tonight.” 

“Are you leaving?” You were hoping for some cuddles and time together.

“Really what’s the point?” He sighed and pulled out his phone. “Fuck. I have to head back to the office.” 

“What’s the point?” Your nerves flared. “Relax. We can watch another movie?”

“Relax?” He scoffed. “I’ll take my blue balls somewhere else.” 

You didn’t know how to respond as he went for the door. With another sigh he stopped and turned back to you, placing a hard kiss on your forehead. 

“I didn’t mean that.” He opened the door. “I’ll call you tomorrow.” 

Before you could process anything, he was gone. What did he mean his fiancé? Was there some other option? Now he had a problem, this close to the wedding? Your stomach was in knots.

You went to your phone and debated on calling your mom. But she wouldn’t understand. Maybe an old friend? Who did you talk to anymore? They all thought your choice was silly. They would side with your fiancé. 

Your mind flashed to Bucky. You wished you could call him. Then your brain went off like a lightbulb. You went into your bedroom to the area you emptied your pockets. There it was, the business card.

You were bothering him, you were certain of it, but you didn’t want to be alone. Before your mind could talk yourself out of it you dialed the number. It was going to be the business line anyway.

Each ring made your heart skip a beat. Then you were met with one word.

“Hello?”

~~

“I didn’t know your preferred flavor.” Bucky dropped a bag on the counter. “So I brought choices.”

You watched as he unpacked several types of ice cream on your kitchen table. 

“I shouldn’t have called you.” It felt wrong having a man in your apartment this late.

“Yes, you should have.” He held up chocolate. “This is everyone’s favorite. Right?”

You nodded your head as you grabbed some spoons. 

“Your menu is coming together. I think you will be surprised in a good way.” Bucky opened the lid. “Any luck on the dress?” 

“No.” You brought your hand to your forehead. “I don’t want to think about the wedding tonight.”

“Let’s not think about anything.” Bucky grabbed your hand and led you to your couch. “Let’s eat ice cream and watch bad movies. Commentary encouraged?” 

“I don’t know what that even means.” You sat down as he picked up your remote and started scrolling for a movie. “Ah perfect. A superhero film. Let’s point out all the flaws. Make fun of their costumes. Plot holes.”

You smiled and laughed, enjoying the levity. Maybe it wasn’t a mistake calling him.

~~

Beep. You pulled out your phone. 

You think I can win this fight? The text was followed by a photo of Bucky holding a lobster over his head. The sea creature snapping at him. You grinned.

“That fiancé of yours sure has you smiley lately.” Your coworker gave a wink. 

A bang of guilt came as your smile dropped. Texts from him were less and less. Ever since the ice cream night, Bucky had your number and no problem using it. A friendship was fine, but once you were married this couldn’t continue. Not in this manner at least. 

At Work. You almost didn’t hit send. But maybe some boundaries had to get put up.

~~

Bucky never responded. You counteracted by texting your man, but all he sent was one word: swamped.

The guilt from both of them was gnawing at you. Bucky knew you were engaged. He was a friend. Harmless. But it still felt wrong.

Then your future husband’s lack of response made you angry. You stared at your phone, unsure which of them you should text. 

A knock at your door sounded and you tossed your phone. It could be missionaries, but you would invite them in for the distraction alone. 

Instead, you were greeted with a delivery person. 

“Please sign.” They didn’t have a package behind them, but a dress rack. 

“What is this?” You saw garment bags.

“Don’t know, don’t care.” He sighed. “Just sign your name lady.” 

You scribbled it down and he shoved took off the bags and handed them to you. They were heavier than you thought and walked them to the couch with fear they would make your kitchen chair topple over. 

The top one had an envelope attached to it. You ripped it open. 

Sorry I was bugging you today. One week to go. Pick a dress.

Your heart melted. It wasn’t signed, but you knew who it was from. You opened each bag seeing beautiful after beautiful dress. 

What an amazing friend.

~~

You were about to text Bucky, but it didn’t feel right. You needed to call him. This time you were filled with excitement at the ring tones. 

“I hope this means you liked your presents.” Bucky’s smile carried through the phone.

“Thank you.” You curled into your couch. “I now have a wedding dress. I picked…”

“Eh, eh, eh.” Bucky coughed. “I don’t want to know.” 

“Where should I send the other ones?” You didn’t want to know the price tag.

“They’re all yours.”

“NO!” You covered your mouth. “I mean, I can’t. You’ve done too much for me.”

“Then you want to do me a favor?” Bucky paused. “As repayment?”

“Whatever you like.” You were in no position to turn him down.

“Come taste test some stuff for me.” 

“Now?” You looked down at your pajamas.

“I am tapping confirm on the Uber…they will be there in two minutes.” 

“Two minutes?!?!” You shot up from the couch. “I’m ready for bed.”

“Two minutes.” Bucky laughed. “I’d start heading downstairs unless you want to ruin my five-star rating.” 

“Ugh.” You grabbed your purse. “I’m on my way.”

~~

A Friday night at Bucky’s restaurant. Your comfy pants may as well have looked like a Halloween costume. 

You almost didn’t walk in, but the hostess waved you from the window. Some people sneered at you, but you were escorted to the very busy kitchen. You expected to see Bucky, but all you saw were heated chefs yelling at each other and paying no attention to you. 

Basement stairs appeared and you were walked downstairs. The hostess opened the door and it looked like a mad scientist’s lab. 

“You’re here!” Bucky was putting this finishing touches on what looked to beautiful to eat. “Have a taste?” 

Before you could acclimate, he held a spoon to your lips. It tasted like heaven and you plopped down on a stool by the counter. 

“Please explain why I was hesitant to come if you’re going to feed me that?” You licked your lips at the flavor.

“I promise. They won’t all taste that way.” Bucky went back to his bizarre kitchen. “I expect a full report on every dish.” 

You settled on the stool, eager for this night now.

~~

“I can’t believe this place is so empty now.” You walked into the main restaurant, lights off and tables empty. “It was so crowded when I got here.”

“I don’t like crowds.” Bucky flipped on a low light. “It always looks this way to me unless I have to put on an appearance.”

“You don’t strike me as the put on an appearance type.” You walked next to him, not ready to leave. “You’re so genuine.”

“It’s rare when people like us find each other.” Bucky shrugged. “Genuine people.”

Your breath caught in your throat. You were getting married in a week. Here. 

“I’ve narrowed my date for your big day down to three.” Bucky ran his hand over his hair. “I assume I am invited?”

“Of course.” You laughed and hid the disappointment. You were being crazy; you were nothing to him. “I value our friendship. One week to go.” 

“Relax.” Bucky pulled you in for a hug. “Enjoy yourself.”

“My mom lands on Tuesday. I’m going to try to entertain her. She is a bit out there.” You weren’t sure you wanted to get into it, but the thought left your mouth. “I mean I love her, and I am so excited to see her.” 

Bucky stopped at the bar and pulled out a chair.

“Tell me all about it.” 

You didn’t hesitate as you sat down, ready to speak your mind.

~~

“Am I ever going to meet the man who is finally marrying my virgin daughter?” Your mom took another sip of wine. “The wedding is tomorrow right?”

“Work has him crazy.” You looked at your phone again. 

This week was met with no messages from Bucky and minimal ones from your fiancé. The last one was him bailing on dinner tonight because of how crazy work was. But plenty of comments from your mother about how you should test the goods. 

“Do you know how many men I have slept with?” She put her hands above her head in a stretch.

“No.” You almost messaged Bucky, but then thought it should be your fiancé.

“Neither do I.” Your mom grabbed your chin, making you ignore your phone. “Baby are you sure you want this? I love you. I know how different we are. You’re not me, you’re better. But…be you, not some fantasy of you.” 

“Would you paint my toenails? Like you did when I was little?” You tried not to cry. 

“Of course.” Your mom grabbed your hands and kissed them. “Anything for my little girl. The night before her big day.”

~~

A knock on your door woke you. You groaned as you rolled out of bed and went to answer. A swarm of people entered your apartment like you weren’t even there.

“James said we’re to make you flawless.” There was a chorus of five people saying the same thing.

You gave up objecting after five minutes. One went for your misspainted toenails, you stopped them.

“Those stay.” Memories of your night with your mom flooded back. 

There was a warning in your gut to check your phone, but you left it in the bedroom, and you didn’t want to disrupt Bucky’s final gift. Besides, it was your wedding day. There was no point in complaining.

~~

Your cellphone now felt like the weight of the world as you paced back and forth outside of the courtroom. Constantly calling your fiancé on repeat. 

The ring….ring….ring…to voicemail was killing you. 

Did something happen to him? Was it cold feet? Something worse? You thought of the ten people seated inside, waiting for you two to enter. 

“I was hoping you would pick the black and silver number.” Bucky’s voice made your head snap up. “You are stunning.”

Bucky was there, a white shirt and black pants, hair slicked back. Arms wide open, ready to congratulate you. 

“I don’t know where he is.” You couldn’t hug Bucky, you needed to get a hold of your soon-to-be-husband. “What if something happened? Is he standing me up? Thank you for the hairdresser and makeup artist, and the masseuses, and the nail technician. And everything. But where is he???? We were supposed to start our five-minute ceremony one minute ago?”

Bucky looked nervous. He glanced around the hallway. He always had the right answer, but he looked lost. 

You about had a collapse on the floor laughing. Everything was so fucked. 

“I’ve held my tongue, but he is an asshole.” Bucky picked you back up and glared you in the eye. “You can do so much better. 

“But I love him. He is going to be my husband?” It came out like a question as you stared Bucky in the eye. “This is so embarrassing. My mom, aunts, uncles, and cousins are in there. They came to New York for no reason.”

“Do you love him?” Bucky looked around your face. “Really?”

“Yes. No. I don’t know. Maybe?” Right now you had a hard time believing you could ever love someone capable of standing you up on your wedding day. “I have to go in there and tell them. The wedding is off.” 

“Hey, none of your family know him, right?” Bucky rolled his shoulders back. “I don’t know what is happening. But I’ll be your groom.”

“What?” You snapped your neck toward him. “Are you insane?”

“It won’t be legal. Just a show. Then we’ll take your family back to the restaurant. Have the party. You can save some face and come up with some story later.” Bucky grabbed your arm and wove it around his. “Come on.”

Your mind was racing with objections to Bucky’s idea and fury over your fiancés’ absence. But before you pulled your arm away he pulled open the door. 

The only people in the room were your family. They all rose and smiled as Bucky walked you down the aisle. 

“Smile.” He leaned in to you. “You look terrified.”

“This is a terrible plan.” You whispered back. 

“One we are doing anyway.” Bucky squeezed your hand tight when you stopped right in front of the judge. 

“This is one of the best pleasures of my job.” The man in the robe beamed at you. “You look like a fine young couple and I wish you much happiness in life.” 

“We will have a very happy life.” Bucky beamed, but you felt as if you were in a daze.

“Did you write your own vows?” The Judge asked. 

“No.” Bucky was taking the lead. “Just want it short and sweet.”

“Alright, I can do that. You’re up first. Repeat after me.” The Judge cleared his throat. “I, say your name…”

Your body went on autopilot when Bucky looked at you, holding both of your hands as he repeated the marriage vows. When it was your turn you didn’t stop, feeling all your family’s eyes on you as you spoke the words.

“By the power invested in me from the state of New York, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.” The Judge smiled. 

Bucky’s hand touched your cheek, cupping your face as his lips pressed into yours. He parted them slightly. He was soft, inviting, and his kiss struck you at your core. 

It felt like the entire world went silent, the cheers of your family distant in the background. When he pulled away, you lunged in for more and a whimper left your mouth. 

“Congratulations!” Your mom hugged you first. “Welcome to the family James!”

“Please, call me Bucky.” He added.

“I knew she called you something other than James. That didn’t sound right.” Your mom laughed, not even noticing that Bucky was certainly not your fiancé’s name.

“Let’s go celebrate.” Bucky wove his fingers in with yours.

The little wedding party followed you outside. Your phone buzzed and you pulled it out as you walked don’t the steps.

I’m sorry. Don’t hate me. 

With one quick push, you blocked the number. 

At least you didn’t need to worry about him being dead in a ditch. 

“Everything okay?” Bucky whispered in your ear.

“No.” You gave him a fake smile. “My family thinks you’re my husband and I just got left at the alter.” 

“Worry about that later.” He pulled your hand to his lips and gave a kiss. “Enjoy your day.” 

You rolled your eyes in disbelief. This was out of control.

~~

“He is quite the catch.” Your mom whispered to you in the private room in Bucky’s restaurant. “You did good.”

“Mom, there’s something I have to tell you.” You turned toward her. 

“Can I have everyone’s attention?” Bucky stood up from the table where you’d just had the most delicious meal of your life.

A server came into the room with a tray of champagne. Your family all took a glass and you did the same. 

“The second I saw my lovely wife I was smitten. It was at a grocery store. She was shopping for an avocado. She picked up so many and held them, putting them back I had to watch. Eventually, I started to count. I missed the first half, but she tried fifty-one others. Who does that? At first, I found it odd, but then I started to think what is she making with that avocado? Why does it need to be so perfect? She’d passed up at least thirty great choices.

“I was about to tell her as much, but then her nose scrunched and she walked away. I was smitten. And I wanted to chase after her with a perfect avocado. That’s when I fell in love with her. Before we’d even said hello. I knew I wanted to spend my life giving her perfection.” 

There was a chorus of awwws, from your family. Bucky waved you over and you went next to him. 

“To the happy couple!” Your uncle rose his glass. 

Everyone said cheers and clicked glasses while Bucky placed a kiss on your cheek. 

“That story.” You whispered in his ear. “That’s true?”

You remembered searching for the avocados and giving up.

“Every word.” Bucky gave you a peck on your lips. “Please, stay as late as you like. But I think it’s time I took my lovely wife home.” 

Everyone applauded as Bucky started to walk you out of the room. You were touched by his story, but there was a nagging in the back of your mind. 

Bucky held open a car door for you and you slid inside. Trying to piece it together. 

“The avocado thing. It wasn’t the same trip as the bridal magazine.” You looked out the window. 

“Sure it was.” Bucky laughed as he started the car. 

“No, it wasn’t. I remember because that’s when my fiancé told me to get a bridal magazine. I came home with no avocado and he said I should have at least grabbed one of those from the checkout.” You looked at Bucky for a clue. 

“You shouldn’t bring up your fiancé to your husband.” Bucky smiled. “Screw that guy. He isn’t worth a single thought of yours.”

“Thank you.” You shook your head. “For what you did today. I’ll have to come up with a reason we aren’t married in a few months, but you saved me from some major embarrassment.” 

“It was an honor.” Bucky turned right. 

“My place is the other way.” You pointed to the left.

“Isn’t your mom staying there tonight?” He tapped the wheel. “Spend the night at my place, to keep up appearances.” 

“You’re right.” It would be hard to explain not spending your wedding night with your husband. 

Bucky turned into a parking garage. The attendant waved him through. You looked up at the skyscraper as you disappeared inside.

“You live here?” The building looked expensive. 

“When I’m in New York.” He pulled into a reserved parking spot. “I’ve got a few properties elsewhere.”

“I didn’t realize you were so…”

“Rich?” Bucky opened the door and you did the same. “I know. It’s part of your charm.” 

Bucky led you into a luxurious lobby, waving at the concierge as he held your hand. You walked into the elevator and he hit the button for the top floor. 

“Facial recognition.” Bucky smiled. “Pretty neat huh?” 

“This is crazy. I knew your restaurant was popular, but….” This was too fancy. 

“You didn’t google much besides the models huh?” Bucky laughed. “I own six restaurants…in New York. Fourteen other restaurants around the globe. I’ve also got a portion of a casino in Vegas with a friend.”

“But you’re so down to earth.” You shook your head. 

“Thank you.” Bucky shrugged and the elevator came to a stop. “Home sweet home.” 

The doors parted to an amazing space. The view of the city was insane. There were modern couches and an open floor plan with a top of the line kitchen. This was not what you were expecting. 

“Looks like word travels fast.” Bucky walked to the table and saw a bottle of champagne and strawberries. “The building sent up a congratulations bottle.”

“That’s odd.” You couldn’t tear your eyes away from the view. 

“I’ll get some glasses.” Bucky walked into the kitchen. 

“All of this and you have a catering business?” You turned to face Bucky as things started to connect in your brain.

“Well, I don’t do the day-to-day. Really it’s not that successful. I’ll probably focus on other operations.” Bucky pulled out the stemware, reaching the top shelf. A folded up piece of paper fell out of his pocket. 

“And that bridal shop, you were picking up the sample from, that wasn’t high end. What bride would buy her dress there and afford you as a caterer?” Your mind went to the coffee shop. “You knew my coffee preference, and you knew my name. I never told you.”

“Of course, you did.” Bucky came back over and started to pour the drinks. 

“And all the places that were booked were your recommendations. Did you tell them to blacklist me?” You locked eyes with Bucky. “So, I’d be forced to celebrate at your place. And my fiancés’ mystery client, keeping him so busy at work, was it you?”

“It’s been a long day.” Bucky put his arm around your shoulder. “You’re sounding a little crazy. Why would I have this elaborate plan?”

The nerves started to fizzle out as you shook your head. 

“I’m sorry. You’re right.” Besides what did Bucky have to gain from it? A fake marriage. “Today was crazy. And you helped me.” 

You rested your head on his shoulder and he kissed your forehead.

“I would like to take you out on a date though.” Bucky clinked your glass. “Not as friends.” 

“It’s a little soon.” You gave a nervous laugh. “Maybe I should take some time to heal.”

“You don’t seem broken to me.” Bucky’s hand slid off your shoulder. “Want a tour of the place?” 

“Sure.” You hoped you hadn’t hurt Bucky’s feelings. You touched your lips and thought about the kiss earlier. There was a spark between the two of you. 

“Gimme a second to make sure I hid all my psycho stalker stuff.” Bucky made a fake pistol with his hand.

You rolled your eyes. At least the man had a sense of humor about it. You wondered how long it would take to live that down. 

The apartment went quiet as he disappeared down the hall. You tapped your fingers on the table and then noticed the paper on the kitchen floor. It stood out against the perfection of the place. 

You walked over and picked it up, almost setting it on the counter. But your fingers got the best of you and you unfolded it. 

The words weren’t registering. You read them over and over again. How was this possible? Was this a mistake? A joke? 

“I was hoping to wait a bit until you saw that.” Bucky’s voice no longer brought comfort. 

You turned toward him with the paper in your hand. 

“It seems like a lot, I know, but we’re perfect for each other. You know it and I know it! What was the point in waiting?” 

“How?” There was a tremble in your wrist.

“I have some friends. Pulled some strings.” Bucky scratched the back of his head. “Really, this is a good thing. Think about it.”

“I was right. About everything. Wasn’t I?” Your voice shook. “The avocados, the fake catering company, the dress shop, the restaurant, the marriage?”

“I may have created some situations that led to our interactions.” Bucky sighed. “I don’t want to start our life out with lies.”

“Start our life?!?!” You glanced at the paper. “Oh God. My fiance. What did you do to him?”

“He’s fine. I promise.” Bucky walked closer to you and you took a step back, holding up your hands. “He may have drank something that caused him to oversleep.” 

You thought back to the text message he sent. I’m Sorry. Don’t hate me. You had blocked him so you didn’t see the rest.

“He wasn’t apologizing for leaving you at the altar. He was apologizing for oversleeping.” You pushed passed Bucky and went to your purse. Grabbing your phone. 

You went to his contact and hit unblock. A whole flood of messages came in. 

“He showed up at the restaurant. Your employees threatened to call the cops.” You looked up at him in shock. 

“What are you doing?” Bucky’s eyes went to your phone.

“Texting him!” You started to type out an apology, but the tech was snatched from your hands.

“HEY!” You reached for the phone, but Bucky held it away from you. “Give that back!” 

“I know this is hard to hear, but that guy was bad news. I had a private investigator follow him. He has girlfriends all over town. You’re one of three. He made no mention to any of them he was getting married.” Bucky continued to move away from you as you clawed for your phone. “His computer was filled with searches about annulments and divorces. He was only marrying you so he could sleep with you. Then he was going to leave you right away.”

“I DON’T BELIEVE YOU!” You reached for your phone, but Bucky kept twisting. “Annulment?” 

Relief flooded your chest. One problem solved. 

“Keep the phone.” You grabbed the marriage license and picked up your purse. 

“Where are you going?” Bucky looked shocked.

“Home.” You walked to the elevator. “That way I can get an annulment first thing in the morning.” 

You looked around for the call button. 

“I wish you wouldn’t have said that.” Bucky’s voice went cold.

“You think I was going to stay married to you.” You spun on a heel. “I don’t even know how you got the license without me. I’m getting the hell out of here. Now call the elevator.”

“This is why I wanted to wait to tell you.” Bucky cracked his neck. “With divorce. I can hire the best attorneys. Drag it out. There’s still plenty of time to prove to you that you love me.

“I don’t love you.” You snapped. “I don’t even know you.”

“That’s not true.” Bucky stepped closer. “Don’t be cruel just because you’re hurting. Everything I did, was with your best intentions at heart.”

“Best intentions?” You scoffed. “You manufactured our whole friendship and married me without me even knowing. I’m getting this annulled ASAP.”

The frustration rolled across Bucky. 

“You can’t get an annulment if the marriage is consummated.” Bucky cracked his knuckles. 

“You think I’m going to have sex with you?” You didn’t have time to even say the next part before Bucky came forward and put his shoulder into your stomach, hoisting you in the air. “PUT ME DOWN!”

“I was gonna take you on a few dates. Get you to open up more. Then ask you to marry me.” Bucky carried you down the hall as you pummeled his back. “Then we’d go to get the license and surprise! We’re already married. We would laugh and call it fate. It was all planned out.”

“Bucky you’re scaring me.” You tried to wiggle off of him. “Please put me down.”

He set you down on the bed and kneeled in front of you, putting his hands on either side of your face.

“You never have to be afraid of me.” He locked eyes with you. “I love you so much. I only want what is best for you.” 

He hopped up to his feet and you looked around the bedroom. It was as fancy as the rest of the apartment, the bed was huge. You stopped looking at the interior when Bucky took his shirt off in front of you.

“What are you doing?” You stood up, but his hands found your shoulders and pushed you back down. 

“I am going to make love to my wife.” He spoke with conviction. 

You thought about shrieking. Running. Hitting. Kicking. Biting. Fighting. But instead, you froze. Terror leaving you glued in place. 

“I know it’s your first time.” Bucky took off his socks and shoes. “I promise I’ll be gentle.” 

Little gasps were leaving your mouth as you sat on the bed. Trying to will your body to react. To do anything. He pushed his pants down and you felt a tear drip down your cheek. 

“Don’t worry.” The bed dipped. “I’m going to take such good care of you. You’ll see.”

His hand went to the zipper on the back of your dress.

“NO!” The movement shocked you into gear you shoved at him and ran for the door. 

“Shhhh.” Bucky grabbed you, wrapping an arm around your waist and putting a hand over your mouth. “It’s still me. Think about all our time together. Ice cream at your apartment. Late night chats at the restaurant. I’m still that guy.” 

You cried into his hand and went limp.

“That’s it.” He kissed your neck. “Don’t fight me or I’ll tie you down. If you scream I’ll gag you. Do you understand?”

You nodded your head as more tears fell.

“Good.” He placed a kiss on your head and loosened his grip. “I love you so much. I had to have you. All to myself.” 

“You don’t have to do this.” There was a shake to your voice. “Please. Not like this.” 

“If I don’t you’ll leave me.” There was a hand on your zipper, taking it down. “And now that you know it’s our wedding night I want it to be special. There’s really no point in waiting. We are married.”

You grabbed the straps of the dress, but Bucky wrapped his fingers around your wrists and pulled your hands down. The garment fell forward. He pushed it down over your hips so it fell in a pool at your feet. 

“Stop.” You whimpered. “Please.”

“Shhh.” Bucky turned so you were facing him, both of you only in your underwear. “Just try to relax.” 

His hand cupped your sex over your panties. He pushed his palm against you and ground down. You let out a meep and fell forward, bracing yourself on his shoulders.

“That’s my girl.” Bucky kissed your neck. His other hand at the small of your back. “Enjoying herself already.”

“I’m not.” You wanted to bite him, kick, scream, run. Anything, just to get away. 

But while your brain struggled to make a plan your body reacts to his touch. 

“Don’t lie to me.” Bucky gave a playful laugh. 

“I’m not.” You caught your breath. 

“Oh yeah?” Bucky stopped moving his hand, but your hips were rocking, humping his touch. He gave a chuckle and kissed your neck again. Before resuming his motions. “Its nothing to be ashamed of. I want you to enjoy this. I want you to enjoy every single one of our times together.” 

You brought your hands to your face and covered it in embarrassment. How could you be participating? This wasn’t what you wanted. 

“All those times I wanted to touch you, hold you, feel you this way.” Bucky started to move faster. “That body. That beautiful face. The way you hold yourself. I wanted to be perfect for you. To give you a perfect life. And I will. This is just the beginning.”

You wanted to tune him out, pretend this wasn’t happening. But You felt something growing inside of you. A need. One that was coming on fast. 

“Oh God.” You grabbed on to his shoulder again. “No. I don’t want this!”

“Of course you do.” Bucky continued rubbing you. “I can feel how wet you’re getting through your panties. You’ve been turned on since the courthouse. Admit it. That electricity in the kiss? You felt it. We’re made for each other.”

“No!” You gasped as you gave up any semblance of control, letting your hips wiggle and grind against his hand with a moan.

“Don’t lie or I’ll stop.” Bucky threatened. 

“Yes!” You cried into his shoulder, the need for release hovering. “Yes, I felt it!” 

“Good job.” Bucky pushed down hard. “Now you don’t have to worry about me stopping.” 

You realized that he just threatened you with the one thing you wanted less than a minute ago. Your heart flared at the response and then you cried out as pleasure erupted from your center. 

You fell forward on to him, gasping for air as the room seemed to spin. 

“Beautiful.” He kissed your cheek. “Absolutely beautiful.”

You didn’t have time to recover before he guided you back to the bed. You were still seeing stars when he unhooked your bra and slid off your panties. You went to cover yourself, but Bucky pushed off his boxers.

The sight of him made you groan and a shake run through you. 

“I promise it will only hurt for a second.” He put a hand on your knees and spread them. “Then you will be all mine.”

“I’ll stay. I won’t leave you.” You tried to scoot away. “I promise. You don’t have to do this.”

“I want to.” Bucky smiled. “It’s our wedding night.”

His hand found your hip and he pinned you down while his cock ran up your slit. There was no denying you were wet and you cringed.

“It’s okay.” Bucky kissed your lips. “Don’t tense up. You were made for this, for me.” 

“Please?” You hated the way you sounded.

“Shhhh.” He brought his mouth on to yours, kissing you hard. 

You should have fought, but all you did was part your lips and let his tongue slide inside. Memories of the church filled your mind and you moaned at how good he was the skill.

But then you felt pressure. He was sliding inside of you. It burned, but almost in a pleasant way. You tried not to clench as he moved further. Spreading your walls in a way you never thought possible. You bent your knees and readjusted trying to spread your legs further. Not wanting it to hurt. 

“You did so well.” Bucky broke the kiss. 

You looked between your bodies and saw he was satiated inside of you. You hated how hot it looked. 

“But we’re just getting started.” Bucky resumed the kiss as he pulled out. 

You didn’t mean to kiss him back, but there was so much happening your tongue responded. Then you felt the tingle between your legs grow again. This time much harder. Like all the energy in the room was being sucked inside of you.

You started to roll your hips to meet him. Grabbing on to his shoulders for something to brace yourself with. Needing more leverage to meet his motions. 

This didn’t feel good. It felt amazing. You had to break the kiss as you struggled for air. 

Both of your bodies worked with each other and against. A sheen of sweat grew on your skin. 

“What….why?” You didn’t understand as you rolled your head.

“Cum for me.” Bucky railed into you. “Cum for your husband.”

You gripped the sheets as your toes curled. You didn’t try to fight it as your body let loose. Waves of passion and ecstasy spread from limb to limb as you did what you were told. 

The urge to fight and flee with every pulse of the orgasm. 

“What a good wife you are.” Bucky kissed at your cheek. “I’ll take such good care of you. Forever.”


End file.
